Untitled
by Kara Star
Summary: A SM/MA x-over. I post this for Liz(who is great writer). And I am just the bete-reader, So please R&R.
1. Chapter 01

Untitled 1/?  
Disclaimer: The following story is not infringement of  
any kind. Mummies Alive! is property of Dic, and  
Sailor Moon is property of Saban. Sanura and Rydul  
are property of Liz.  
  
Note: I use the t.v. series spelling for the Sailor  
Scouts. For all you Luna and Artimis fans out there,  
yes, Luna and Artimis are in this story ... somewhere.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~  
"Hey! You guys! Guess what!" Serena squealed, racing towards her friends who  
sat at a table in the food court of a mall on Tokyo, Japan. "I won! I won! I won!" She shrieked, causing passerby to turn and stare. Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Amara, Michelle,  
Hotaru, Rini, and Setsuna turned around to look at her.  
"What is it, Moonface?" Amara asked with a grin.  
"I won last weeks poetry contest! I got Grand Prize,  
and it's a trip to San Francisco, USA for me and all my friends! And you  
guys are my friends, so you're coming!" Serena replied, even more excited than  
before.  
"Whoosh there, girl. Slow down." Mina said. "What's the catch? Any rules or regulations?"  
"Well, we have to stay in San Francisco, but that won't be hard. They give each  
person going $500, and they pay for the plane tickets." Serena said, looking thoughtful  
and thinking harder. "I think that's it."  
"I wanna go! I wanna see what's there!" Rini said, perking up from her doze.  
"You know, I have wanted to see that Rapses Exhibit. I heard it's really very interesting." Amy said.  
"Yeah, but it's a shame the mummies were stolen. I would have liked to see them." Lita said, running a hand through her hair.  
"So, does this mean we're all going to San Francisco?" Hotaru asked, looking  
around at everyone.  
"I think it does." Michelle said, smiling.  
"Then lets get all packed up. Serena, when do we leave?" Setsuna asked, standing up along with everyone else.  
"Next week." Serena replied as they all turned to leave the mall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanura snapped her eyes open at the sound of someone banging on her sarcophagus door."Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Wake up! Everyone but you is awake!" She heard someone call. Someone pounded on her sarcophagus door to wake her up even more. She pushed the door open and looked at her sister, who had a wide grin on her face.  
"Where's the fire?" Sanura asked groggily, pushing her bangs back away from her face and tying her hair back with a black silk strip.  
"There is no fire." Nefertina said, smirking. "You just need to wake up."  
Sanura muttered. "I take it you didn't go to any clubs last night."  
"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Nefertina said, which caused Sanura to mutter even more. "Besides, we both promised Presley that we'd take him to the mall or something. Remember?"  
"Yes, yes, I remember." Sanura replied, stretching her stiff limbs. She and Nefertina has promised Presley that they'd do something with him, and he could choose. Well, he had chosen to go to the mall with them.  
"Then hurry up. We have to go pick him up in thirty minutes." Nefertina said, throwing Sanura's modern clothes at her. Sanura caught them, and muttered as she put them on.  
She followed Nefertina out of the sarcophagus room and into the garage. They both climbed into the Hot-Ra and lowered the ramp of the Sphinx. Nefertina drove them down the ramp and down the street, heading towards Presley's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and her friends gave their tickets to the pilot as they entered the airplane. They all went towards the middle of the plane to their assigned seats and sat down, strapping themselves in. Serena looked out her window at the workers loading the luggage. "Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" She squealed. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.  
"Hey, Meatballhead! Will you take Hotaru and I to the mall? Please?" Rini asked from the seat behind Serena.  
Serena growled. "Don't call me Meatballhead!" She shrieked, causing a passing airplane hostess to turn and give her an odd look.  
"But will you?" Rini continued to beg.  
"Ggrrrr... Oh alright. But don't bug me!" Serena fumed.  
Raye giggled. "Oh, come on, Serena, loosen up. Take them to the mall, and I'll go with you."  
"Oh boy. This is gonna be a long flight." Lita said and put a finger on her forehead  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks for taking me to the mall, you guys!" Presley said to Nefertina and Sanura in the Hot-Ra as he waved from his front porch. "Maybe we can do it again!"  
"Sure thing!" Nefertina said as she and her sister waved back. Nefertina closed the dome to the Hot-Ra and sped down the street.  
"Eh... Nef, he has to much energy." Sanura groaned as she rubbed her sore neck.  
"Maybe you should stretch or something before climbing the rock wall." Nefertina snickered, giving Sanura a sideways glance.  
Sanura snorted. "Well, *someone* had to take us to every single clothing store and arcade in the mall..." She said.   
"Hey, don't start with me!" Nefertina scolded Sanura playfully as they drove along the waterfront road to the Sphinx.  
"Then when should I?" Sanura asked mockingly.  
Nefertina growled. "You better be careful..." She warned. Sanura poked her sister in the ribs, causing Nefertina to shriek.   
"Hey, I'm driving!"  
Sanura giggled. "Then you had better run awfully fast when we get back to the Sphinx."  
"I'm not the one who's gonna be running." Nefertina retorted, squinting at Sanura as they drove up the ramp of the Sphinx.  
"Why would I be running?" Sanura asked as Nefertina parked the Hot-Ra and opened the dome. Nefertina gave Sanura an evil grin.  
"Erm ... oh, crap!" Sanura shrieked and quickly unfastened her seatbelt, then jumped out of the Hot-Ra. Nefertina jumped out after her.  
"Run fast little sister!" Nefertina yelled as she chased her sister through a hallway.  
"Ahhh! Ja-kal, help me!" Sanura squealed as she ran behind Ja-kal, who happened to pass them.  
"Come back here, squirt!" Nefertina exclaimed as she tried to lung around Ja-kal to get Sanura.  
"Might I ask what's going on?" Ja-kal asked as he fought to stay on his feet.  
"I poked Nef when she was driving, so now she want's to kill me ... again." Sanura replied, keeping Ja-kal between her and Nefertina.  
"Maybe it would be wise if you didn't poke Nefertina. After all, the wise hunter-" Ja-kal was stopped by Nefertina and Sanura.  
"We know, we know," they said. "'The wise hunter never taunts the angry lion'."  
"Besides, I'm not a hunter." Sanura said, jumping away from Nefertina's hands.  
"Come back here!"  
Sanura snickered. "Oh, Ebil kitten's got a scheme!" She jumped around to the other side of Nefertina and wrapped Ja-kal's arms around Nef's waist.  
"Excuse me. I'll leave you two alone." Sanura snickered and ran down the hall into another room.  
Nefertina moved to run after her when Ja-kal stopped her. Nefertina looked at  
Ja-kal and grinned slightly...   
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Finally, I thought that plane trip would never end!" Mina groaned as she walked out into San Francisco's airport.  
"Come on, Mina, it wasn't that bad. If you had gone to sleep like most of us had, time would have passed quicker." Amara said, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder.  
"Perhaps we should get our luggage, then find a hotel to stay at. Serena, did part of the regulations say that they'd pay for a hotel for us?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yeah, it did. Some 'Hampton Inn', or something like that." Serena said. "Now come on! Lets get our room, get unpacked, and tour San Francisco!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanura sat on the couch in front of the magic box, eating a sandwich. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Nefertina and Ja-kal walk in.  
"What took you two so long?" Sanura said around a mouthful of sandwich.  
"That's none of your business." Nefertina replied and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Sanura. "Besides, why do you want to know?" Nefertina asked with a smirk that confirmed Sanura's beliefs.  
"My suspicions have been confirmed. Get a room, you two." Sanura smirked and ducked Nefertina's incoming hand. Sanura jumped up and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go make sure Armon hasn't made a huge mess in the kitchen."  
Nefertina glowered and took the remote control from Ja-kal. "How does she find out those things?" She asked.  
"It's probably best we not wonder." Ja-kal replied. Nefertina sighed and leaned her head on Ja-kal's shoulder.   
Sanura walked into the kitchen and nearly tripped over the trashcan. She looked around at the mess, then sighed. She finished her sandwich and started to clean up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Whew! Have we all gotten our things unpacked?" Michelle asked as she looked around their large hotel room. It was one of those big fancy rooms with two small bedrooms, one bathroom, and a commons room with a t.v. and two sofa's that folded out into beds.  
"Yeah." Came the reply. Everyone had their things unpacked and organized. Everyone had their travelers check with them. Setsuna held Rini and Hotaru's travelers checks.  
"Come on. We can split into two groups. I'm going with Michelle, and Rini and Hotaru are probably going to go with Setsuna. Am I right?" Amara asked, and got two nods from Rini and Hotaru as an answer.  
"Serena and I can go with Setsuna!" Mina exclaimed and pulled Serena with her.  
"Do I have to stay with the brat?" Serena moaned, and didn't get an answer.  
"Then I guess that means the rest of you are with us." Michelle said cheerfully.  
"Finally! Lets go!" Serena said, excited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sanura put the last plate away and look around the kitchen. She was very pleased with herself. The entire room, once a dump, was now spotless. She closed the last few cabinet doors as she left the room. She walked down the hall to the training room, where she saw Presley taking Egyp-tsu lessons from Armon. She grinned and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall to watch the lessons. Sanura watched the two exchange mock blows before she got bored. She stood up and entered a nearby hallway ... and walked right into Rath. Sanura was a sturdy girl. Not stocky, but somewhat tall and skinny, like her sister. Though Sanura had a bit more muscle on her, due to continuous physical training from the high priests of Sekhmets Temple in Ancient Egypt. As a guardian with the armor of the ancient Sabertooth, she had to be just as strong and deadly as her patron animal. So, Rath took a tumble, scattering his scrolls everywhere. Sanura sighed, preparing herself for yet another lecture. This would be her third today.  
"Sanura, watch where you are going! You could have broken something!" Rath fumed, sitting up. He then stood and bent down to collect his scrolls.  
"Like what, your back?" Sanura asked. She received a glare in return.  
"No, not my back!" Rath shot back, still fuming.   
Sanura snickered. "Yeah, well, I gotta go." She said as she waved and headed down the hall.  
"Don't wreck one of the Jetcycles!" Rath called after her.  
"How does he find out those things?" She wondered.   
"Wait that sounds familiar..."  
Sanura continued to walk down the hallway. She finally came to the garage, and saw Nefertina hard at work bleeding the brakes of one of the Jetcycles.  
"You want some help with that?" Sanura asked.  
"Actually, yes I would. Watch the level of the break fluid, will you?" Nefertina asked. Sanura did as she was told. As soon as they were done bleeding the brakes of all the Jetcycles, the two sisters stopped to take a break. "Not for the Hot-Ra."   
Nefertina said with a grin. Sanura groaned, but did what she was supposed to. In just under thirty minutes, they had finished their job. They sat on the ground, using an old rag to wipe any oil or grease off of their hands and faces.   
"Well, that was fun. "Sanura said, wiping break fluid from her face, the same break fluid that Nefertina had squirted at her only moments ago when she purposely let the brake up to fast.  
"Oh, come on. You have to admit that was funny." Nefertina said, giggling.  
Sanura muttered, but quickly changed the subject.   
"Hey, you wanna go do something? Like go to the mall, or just walk? You know, just us." She asked.  
Nefertina looked at her younger sibling. "Sure. Just us. We haven't done something like that since..." Her voice trailed.  
"Egypt." Sanura finished.  
Nefertina frowned slightly. It had been so long...  
"Well, lets go ask Ja-kal. I'm sure he won't object. Besides, Presley is here, and he said he'd be staying the entire day."  
Sanura nodded and stood up, following her sister out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena and her friends left the hotel in one large group, but split up into their two smaller groups once they were outside. "We'll see you guys later!" They called as they went their separate ways.  
Serena, Mina, Rini, Hotaru, and Setsuna walked down a sidewalk of downtown San Francisco, window shopping. Rini and Hotaru weren't focused on buying anything; in fact, they wanted to go to the park. But they had agreed to go with the other three older women, if only for Setsuna's sake.  
"Can we go to the park soon?" Rini asked, clearly bored out of her mind.  
"We can go now, then come back." Mina suggested.   
Everyone agreed and made their way to the park.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nefertina and Sanura climbed into the Hot-Ra for the second time that day. Ja-kal had finally allowed them to go, but not before Nefertina was 'forced to persuade him' as she put it.  
"Well, lets go." Nefertina said cheerfully as she closed the dome of the Hot-Ra. Sanura nodded as her sister sped out of the Sphinx and down the street.  
"Where are we going?" Sanura asked, not sure of what kind of answer she would get.  
"I dunno, where do you wanna go?" Nefertina responded, apparently driving with no set destination.  
"The mall?" Sanura asked hopefully. The glint in her sisters eye gave her the answer. But, obviously, Nefertina decided a vocal one was warranted.  
"Sure, why not? I've got some extra cash, and I know you do. Lets blow it all at the food court and arcade!" Nefertina said, grinning.  
"If you insist." Sanura said, grinning as well.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Nefertina suddenly turned serious.  
"That's what we're doing. Now drive!" Sanura said, poking her sister in the ribs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amara, Michelle, Amy, Raye, and Lita walked through one of the entrances to the mall. They looked around a moment before they decided to explore one half of the mall, then explore the other half after eating something. As the walked down to one end of the mall, they all noticed the arcade. "Hey, I wanna go check that out real quick." Lita said,pulling Amy with her over to the arcade.  
"Well, we might as well get yourself a title in there." Michelle said, patting Amara on the arm. They all made their way into the Arcade.  
"Hah! I win again!" Nefertina exclaimed triumphantly. She leaned back against the seat she was in and shot a look over at her sister in one of the other seats. Their race had gone well. Sanura had come in second, with Nefertina getting first place. Again. The two teenage boys they had been racing grinned and congratulated them on a great race.  
As Amara entered the arcade, she noticed the crowd at the far end of the room. She walked over to the crowd to try and figure out what was going on. That was when she heard the challenge. "Who's next to race?"  
Sanura looked around at the crowd for a reaction. Nefertina looked as well. "No more takers?" She called out. If not, she would just race her sister, or try one of those shooting games Sanura was so good at.  
"I'll race you." A voice said. Both disguised mummies turned their heads in the direction of the answer. A tall teenage boy, No, wait. Sanura thought. That's a girl. I know it. Sure, short hair, boyish clothes, but the build is feminine. Almost like Nefertina back in Egypt, only, this one could probably care less what gender people thought of her as.   
Sanura glanced over at her sister. "She's a pro, I can tell. She's so sure of herself. Of course, she could be visiting, or on vacation." She whispered to Nefertina.  
"She?" Nefertina asked. Sanura nodded. "Fooled me." Sanura nodded again. Nef squinted at her little sister, and got a smirk as a response. "Sure, we'll race you."   
Nefertina said to the one who had accepted the challenge.  
"I'll race to, but only for fun. No bets." Another voice said. San saw a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She didn't wear as boyish an outfit as the first, but it still looked, well ... boyish. That bothered neither of the sisters, as they wore clothes like that all the time.  
"No one takes our bets anymore, anyway. You're safe." Sanura said. The girl with the short blonde hair sat next to Nefertina, while the girl with the long blonde hair sat next to Sanura. The mummies were in the middle. "See you at the finish line, Lita!" The blonde said as everyone put their quarters into the machine.  
"There's no doubt in my mind that you won't! Pass with flying colors, Amara!" the girl, Lita said. All four racers tensed up, ready to go. Sanura glanced over at her sister, who looked confident there in her seat.   
Nefertina looked at her sister and smiled, then the race began. It was an extremely heated race, one that the one called Amara got a good head start on. Very few people ever got a head start on Nefertina. San and Nef easily passed Lita, who didn't seem at all upset that she had been passed. Twice, in fact. What really got San's goat, though, was the fact that she just couldn't catch up to Amara. Dangit! She fumed. I'm using every trick and shortcut known to man in this game, some that aren't even known! Why can't I catch up to her?   
The race finally ended, and to everyone's complete surprise, Amara won. Everyone cheered, surprised that someone had actually beaten the two racing legends. Sanura looked at her sister to make sure she wasn't mad. Nefertina was far from mad. In fact, she was grinning.  
"That was a good race. Nobody's ever beaten me before. Congrats." Nefertina said, standing up. Sanura looked at the scores displayed on her screen. She had come in third, while Nefertina was second, and Amara was first. The girl Lita had come in fifth place, with a computer controlled car at fourth.   
"Thanks. You two had me going there for a minute. It was a good race." Amara replied, shaking hands with Nefertina, then with Sanura.   
"I got fifth place. Not bad. At least I got the top fives." Lita said, taking her turn in shaking hands with Nefertina and Sanura.  
Nefertina grinned. "I guess my sister and I have been a bit rude. I'm Nefertina,"   
Nef said. She motioned over to Sanura. "And this is my sister, Sanura."  
"You've probably heard my name already. My name is Amara, and this is Lita."   
Amara said, pointing towards Lita. "Michelle! Amy, Raye! Come here!" By now the crowd has left, but a few still hung around. Three girls walked up to them. "This is Raye." Amara said, pointing to a girl with black hair that went down to her waist. Amara then pointed to a girl with very short hair that was dyed blue. "That's Amy."   
"And I am Michelle." The last girl said. She had shoulder length hair, that looked like the color of sea water, in Sanura's opinion.   
"Michelle, Amy, Raye, these two are Nefertina and Sanura. They're sisters." Amara said, introducing everyone.  
Sanura bowed slightly, and old habit she hadn't been able to get rid of, even after 3500 years. "Pleased to meet you." She said. Raye smiled and returned the bow. "Me too."  
Nefertina smiled. "Hey, I know. Why don't we all hang out or something? We all seem to get along pretty well." Amy suggested, leaning against one of the game machines.  
Nefertina looked at her little sister. "Well?" She asked, with another one of those glints in her eyes.  
"Sure, why not?" Sanura grinned. "Did Ja-kal give us a time to be back?"  
Nefertina shook her head at Sanura. She turned to their new friends. "Sure, we can do that.  
"Who's Ja-kal? A boyfriend?" Lita asked.  
"You have no idea." Sanura murmured. Nefertina jabbed her in the ribs, and everyone laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside a pyramid shaped skyscraper, an old man in purple and black robes paced back and forth. In fact, he spent most of his days pacing, unable to think of a way to destroy the mummies and steal the soul of Rapses.  
A golden snake slithered into the room, unaware of Scarab's foul mood. "Hey, Scarab, you know where the t.v. remote is? I can't find it, aahhck!" She choked as Scarab grabbed her just below the neck.  
"Quiet!" Scarab hissed. He threw the snake into a nearby pot. "I'm trying to think of a way to get the soul of Rapses. I need silence!"  
"Gee, Scarab, all you had to do was ask." Heka muttered. She slithered out of the pot and onto the floor. "I'm going to find the remote. Call me once you think up a good idea." Heka slithered out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
In another dimension, a man dressed in black walked down a huge hall. In fact, there seemed to be nothing but hall. The man was in just as foul a mood as Scarab, even though the two had never met. The man wore a black cape that kind of sparkled, like it had glitter on it. What it was was the physical energy on his cape. He wore medieval style armor made of metal, and on his belt was a sword with a serrated edge and spiked hand guard. On his right hand was a big, bulky, metal gauntlet that held a couple daggers in it. On his left hand was a plain leather glove. The hood of the cape was over his head, concealing his eyes, which glowed red against the blackness.  
As the man walked, a small goblin creature ran up to him. "Massster, massster! I think I have a way for you to beat the Ssssailor Sssscoutsss!"  
The man turned to the goblin. "What is it?" He asked. His voice sent chills up and down the goblin's spine.  
"There issss a man, an immortal sssorcerer, named Sssscarab. He livessss in Ssssan Francissssco. That isss where the Sscouts are now." The goblin paused, and waited for the man to nod for him to continue. "He may be able to help you, if you will help him to gain the sssoul of Rapssesss."  
"I will find this Scarab, and will offer him my services if he will help me destroy the Scouts. Thank you, Jinub-u."  
The man was surrounded by red shimmer. As soon as the shimmer disappeared, so did the man. The goblin, Jinub-u, hissed softly and ran off somewhere.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rini and Hotaru ran through the park towards the playground. They climbed up the ladders, slid down the slides, and swung on the swings. Serena, Mina, and Setsuna watched from a nearby bench.  
"Hey, look over there." Mina, said, pointing towards something beyond the trees. A smaller version of the Sphinx sat in front of the museum, surrounded by a small man made moat.   
"Isn't that part of the museum?" Serena asked.  
"Was." Setsuna answered. "The city was going to tear it down, but people protested, so they kept it up."  
"Let's go check it out!" Mina said, jumping up and running towards the Sphinx.  
"You go, Serena. I will watch Rini and Hotaru."   
Setsuna said. Serena nodded and ran after Mina.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scarab was standing in the Grand Hall of his pyramid, looking out a window. As he turned around to return to his lab, he saw a red shimmer in front of him. The shimmer grew in size, then finally disappeared. In the shimmer's place stood the man dressed in the black metal medieval armor. The red glow from the eyes was all that could be seen underneath the hood of the cape.  
"And who, might I ask, are you?" Scarab asked calmly, like this happened daily.  
"My name is Rydul. I am the King of the StarSlayers. I have come to offer my assistance if you will help me destroy the Sailor Scouts." The man said.  
"The only thing I need help with is destroying that annoying mummy, Sanura."   
Scarab said. "My name is Scarab. And this is Heka." Scarab said, taping his staff.  
"You name your staffs?" Rydul asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Who are you calling a staff?" A voice asked. Rydul noticed that the staff was moving. Sort of. He suddenly realized it was a golden cobra.   
"And a very unusual staff it is." Scarab said, putting a hand over Heka's mouth.  
"Who is this Sanura?" Rydul asked.  
Scarab scowled. "Only the most annoying mummy out of them all!" He turned and led Rydul towards his lab. "I will tell you about Sanura. Follow me." Rydul did, preparing himself for any tricks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nefertina and Sanura walked through the mall with their new friends Amara, Michelle, Amy, Raye, and Lita. No one had bought anything, they just talked. "We'd like you to meet our other friends. They came with us from Tokyo." Amy said.  
"How did you guys get here, anyway? I mean, plane tickets have got to be expensive." Sanura said. She walked close to her sister, but close enough to the others to hear what they were saying. Something was tugging at her mind, and she couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
"One of our friends won a poetry contest, and the Grand Prize was a trip for the winner and their friends to San Francisco. The prize included spending money, car rentals, and a huge hotel room." Lita said.  
"I'm surprised Serena was able to win anything at all." Raye said.  
"Raye, that wasn't very nice." Michelle said.  
"What about you two?" Amara asked. "Where do you live?"  
"Uh, well..." Nefertina said, glancing over at Sanura for an idea.  
"We live in a house." Sanura grinned. Sort of. She thought.  
Michelle laughed. "We guessed as much. But where?"  
This time, it was Sanura who fidgeted. What are these guys getting at? She thought. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Saved by the bell. She thought as she picked it up.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Sanura? It's me, Ja-kal. I must talk with Nefertina!" The reply came.   
Sanura handed the phone to Nefertina, mouthing  
'Ja-kal' as she did. Nefertina nodded and took the phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Outside the Sph-" Nefertina got a quick jab from her sister. Nefertina nodded, gritting her teeth. "Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can." She turned the cellphone off and handed it back to Sanura.  
"Well?" Sanura asked, clipping the phone onto her belt.  
"We have to go. We've got ... pressing matters." Nefertina said. She turned to  
Amara, Michelle, Amy, Raye, and Lita. "It was nice meeting all of you."  
As Sanura and Nefertina ran away from them, Amara got a thoughtful look on her  
face. "Let's follow them. They don't seem ... normal. It's like they're hiding something."  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ja-kal peered at the two girls in front of the Sphinx from his hiding place in a nearby bush. He didn't like the fact that two teenage girls were sneaking around the Sphinx. What if they find out what's inside? He thought. The very thought made him shiver.  
"Hey, Serena, you think we could get inside somehow?" one of the girls said. She had long blonde hair with a red bow on her head.   
Ja-kal felt his breath catching in his chest when he heard those words.  
"I don't know if we can, Mina. Maybe only staff can get inside, or maybe it's used for storage." The girl named Serena said. She had long blonde hair as well, but it was tied up on either side of her head, starting as a bun and ending as a pony tail.  
"It might even be for decoration." The one named Mina replied. "But, can't you feel something from it? I mean, something's really strange about this Sphinx."  
Where are Nefertina and Sanura? They better get here soon, Sanura does a good job of keeping people away from the Sphinx! Ja-kal thought. A roar from a car answered him. He saw the Hot-Ra tearing down the street towards the Sphinx. Luckily, Nefertina hadn't opened the moth of the Sphinx to drive in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rydul finished viewing footage of Sanura. He was impressed. Her fighting tactics were, in his opinion, amazing, but she did have her faults. The armor that she wore didn't cover all of her body. Just her chest and head. Her helmet resembled the head of a sabertooth tiger, and she wore gauntlets with claws, like a cats paw. Cords came out of the gauntlets, and her torches could be turned into swords.  
"Impressive. I can see why you want her out of the way." Rydul said, following Scarab into his lab. They approached a table that held various potions, powders, and a large book full of spells written in egyptian hieroglyphs. Opening the book, Rydul stared blankly at the pages. "What writing is this? I don't recognize it."  
"Egyptian hieroglyphs. There are spells in there that you may find interesting." Scarab said. "Including a transformation spell."  
That gave Rydul an idea. "How does the spell work?" Rydul asked, closing the  
book and turning his attention to the potions and powders.  
"It will turn the victim into an animal or monster of your choice." Scarab said. "But you must have a piece of that monster to add to the potion, such as a scale, claw, or a piece of hair."  
"Then I have just the thing." Rydul said with an evil grin. He held up his right hand, and a small ball of red light appeared in his palm. The light reshaped and became solid, turning into a scale.  
"What is it?" Scarab asked. The scale was green and gold in color with a blue tint.  
"It is the scale of a demon spawned dragon. Create this potion, and my starslayers will force feed it to Sanura. Then, you can cast a spell at Sanura to put her under your control. Hopefully, the mummies will take her to wherever they hide, and she can destroy them from there." Rysul told his plan to Scarab.  
"I like the way you think." Scarab said, taking the scale. He ground it and added it to a potion as their evil laughter floated through the pyramid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, any ideas?" Nefertina asked as they tore towards the Sphinx.  
"Tell them to go away because there are no mummies hiding in there." Sanura  
said with a smirk.  
"Seriously, now." Nefertina responded as they got closer to their destination.  
"Ok then. Talk casually, and gradually lead them away from the Sphinx." Sanura said. They parked the Hot-Ra in the shade of some nearby trees and jumped out.  
"I hope this plane doesn't backfire." Nefertina said smirking.  
"Let's hope it doesn't." Sanura said as they ran towards the two girls in front of the Sphinx.  
Ja-kal sighed quietly, relieved that Nefertina and Sanura had finally arrived. He watched them approach the two girls near the Sphinx.  
"Hello. Who are you guys?" Sanura asked the two girls.  
"Oh, I'm Mina, and this is Serena." The one with the long blonde hair and the red bow said.  
"We were just checking out the Sphinx." Serena added. Nefertina noticed both girls wore backpacks.  
Nefertina was about to ask them why when they heard a shout. "Serena! Mina! Get away from them! They aren't normal!" The four girls turned to see Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, Rini, Hotaru, Amy, Raye, and Lita running towards them. Nefertina and Sanura didn't recognize Setsuna and the two younger girls.  
"Uh-oh." Sanura murmured, loud enough for only herself and her sister to hear.  
"Serena, Mina! They aren't alive, they're... They're mummies!" Amy yelled. She held a small computer like device in her hands.  
Nefertina cursed quietly and put up a fighting stance, instructing Sanura to do the same.  
Amara took out a small stick of some sort. "Amara, don't! You'll give yourself away! What if they work for the StarSlayers?"   
Michelle yelled, but Amara didn't listen.  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Amara yelled, holding up her stick. She was surrounded by a light, and Nefertina and Sanura were forced to look away from it. When they could see her again, she wore a very short skirt over a bathingsuit like suit, with a tiara on her head. She had a bow on her chest and another bow just above her skirt on her back, and she held a sword of some time.  
"Oh, this could get ugly." Nefertina said, clouting her amulet. Just as she was about to transform, they heard someone yelling to them from the street. Both mummies turned to see Presley walking towards them. When he saw the other girls, he stopped, unsure if he should come closer. When he stopped, they heard an engine rev and saw a moving van barreling towards him.  
Sanura couldn't see the driver.  
"Presley, look out!" She yelled, grabbing her amulet. "WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" She transformed as fast as she could, and silently laughed at the other girls' shocked expressions.  
Nefertina followed her example as Sanura ran towards Presley to get him out of the trucks way. Ja-kal jumped out of the bushes, unarmed, and startled Serena and Mina as he ran after Sanura. San reached Presley and shoved him out of the way. She turned to face the oncoming truck, and saw a shabti was driving it.   
"It's Scarab!" She yelled, just before the truck slammed into her body.  
She flew through the air and tried to turn to land on her feet. Her mind screamed in pain, but she didn't want to give Scarab the pleasure of hearing it. A blast from behind hit her, and she hit the ground like a rock.  
"Rydul!" Amara yelled, turning towards the one who blasted San. The man named Rydul smirked as someone dressed in leather medieval armor forced the unconscious Sanura to drink a potion. The moving van stopped, and Scarab jumped out the back with his beetle armor.  
"Hello, mummies. Come to see the destruction of you little sister, 'Nefer?'" Scarab said tauntingly. Nefertina's eyes flashed angrily.  
"You leave her alone!" Nefertina yelled, running at Scarab. He picked her up, hitting the armor on her chest several times, then flung her towards Serena and her friends. Nefertina landed on Lita, who struggled to hold her up.  
"Not likely. After all, I need her." Scarab said, knocking the unarmed Ja-kal into a bush. Ja-kal smiled with satisfaction, as Presley was hiding in the same bush.  
"Are you all right, my Prince?" Ja-kal asked.  
"Yeah, but what about Sanura? We gotta help her!" Presley said. Ja-kal nodded. He transformed and took to the air in time to see Scarab casting some sort of spell at San. He fired a flaming arrow at Scarab, hitting him in the back. Scarab quickly finished the spell, and turned towards Ja-kal. He blasted the guardian from the sky as Nefertina balanced herself out.  
"Let her go!" She screamed, running towards Rydul and his StarSlayer. She clawed at the Starslayer, cutting his throat open. She snatched her sister from the dying mans arms as he and Rydul teleported away.  
"Enjoy your little gift, it will be the end of you." Scarab said as he flew away,  
followed by the truck.  
~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~  
Please R & R  
TBC  
Well bye for now =^_^= 


	2. Chapter 02

Untitled 2/?  
Disclaimer: The following story is not enfringment of  
any kind. Mummies Alive! is property of Dic, and  
Sailor Moon is property of Saban. Sanura and Rydul  
are property of Liz.  
  
Note: I use the t.v. series spelling for the Sailor  
Scouts. For all you Luna and Artimis fans out there,  
yes, Luna and Artimis are in this story... somewhere.  
  
I am post this for Liz (who is a great writer). Please R&R.  
Well on with the story!!! =^_~=  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Ja-kal ran over to Nefertina. "Are you ok?" He  
asked.  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Nefertina  
replied.  
"I'm fine. It wasn't a real blast. It was a fake.   
It still knocked be down." Ja-kal  
said. "Is Sanura going to be ok?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what they did to her."   
Nefertina said, looking down  
at her comatose sister. Sanura's armor fizzled away,  
and her gauntlets didn't give off the  
same live feeling they usually did. "We have to get  
her inside."  
Ja-kal nodded as Presley ran out of the bush. "Is  
she going to be ok?" He asked,  
ignoring the audience they had.  
"We don't know, but we need to get her inside and  
figure out what they did to  
her." Ja-kal said, leading Nefertina and Presley  
towards the Sphinx.  
"Wait." Serena called. "Let us come with you. We  
know who those men were."   
Amara had a sour look on her face as she abandoned her  
uniform.  
"Why should we trust you?" Ja-kal asked. "From what  
I saw, if Scarab and  
whoever was helping him hadn't come, you would have  
attacked Nefertina and Sanura."  
"Ja-kal, wait." Presley said. "What if they do know  
whoever helped Scarab? If  
we pass up this information, we could be in major  
trouble."  
"Prince Rapses is right." Nefertina said, still  
holding her sister. "We have to trust  
them."  
Ja-kal frowned under his helmet. "You wait here."   
He told Serena and her  
friends. "I'm going to talk to the rest of my team  
and-"  
"There are more of you?" Hotaru asked, wide eyed.  
"- figure out what to do from there." Ja-kal  
finished, slightly annoyed. "If you  
really want to help us, then stay here."  
Serena nodded and leaned against a lamp post.   
Everyone else murmured and sat  
down and tried to make themselves' comfortable.  
Ja-kal, Nefertina, and Presley ran around to the back  
of the Sphinx and opened a  
rarely used door. They made their way down the hall  
to the main room, where Rath and  
Armon were. "Rath, we need you to look after Sanura.   
Something happened, and we  
don't know if she's going to be alright." Ja-kal  
said. His armor disappeared, and  
Nefertina's did the same.  
"What happened?" Rath asked, clearing a space on a  
nearby table for Sanura.   
"She looks as if someone hit her in the head and  
knocked her out."  
"You could say that." Presley said. "Ja-kal, are we  
gonna let those girls help us?"  
"I was going to ask everyone here." Ja-kal said. "A  
group of teenage girls outside  
said they knew who the man was that helped Scarab. We  
don't know if we should let  
them in."  
"I say let them help. If they can help San, then  
they can also help us fight  
Scarab's new buddy." Nefertina said, sitting down in  
a chair next to the table.  
"Then we'd have a chance at defeating Scarab." Armon  
said, eating something.   
No one bothered to ask what he was doing eating.  
"Well, I suppose we could let them help. But we  
should keep them in this room,  
that way they won't get to the garage or sarcophagi  
room." Rath said. "Nefertina, will  
you move Sanura to the sarcophagi room?"  
Nefertina nodded and gathered her sister up again.   
As Rath and Nefertina left  
with Sanura, Ja-kal turned to Presley and Armon. "I'm  
going to go get those girls. Stay  
here, I'll be right back." Armon and Presley nodded  
as he left.  
  
Serena and the others waited outside the Sphinx.   
Suddenly, the mouth and chin of  
the Sphinx began to lower itself into a ramp. On the  
ramp stood the mummy Ja-kal.   
"Follow me." He said. "We've agreed to let you help,  
but you are to stay in the main  
room." Serena and the others followed Ja-kal into the  
Sphinx. Once inside, the ramp  
closed up, and the Sphinx resumed its normal  
position. The girls were led through a  
hallway to a large room, the main room. They saw a  
big one armed mummy and the boy  
Presley sitting on a couch, watching t.v. "Stay here  
until Rath and Nefertina return."   
Ja-kal said, sitting down in a chair and looking at  
the girls.  
"Where'd they go? What about Sanura? Won't she be  
coming too?" Raye asked.   
She was worried about the young mummy girl, even  
though she was a mummy.  
"I'm not going to talk about it. We all will find  
out soon enough what's going to  
happen with Sanura." Ja-kal replied. He was still  
annoyed, and didn't want to get  
snappy.  
Just then, another mummy walked in. He had a very  
tall green hat on, and he  
looked worried. "Ja-kal, Nefertina refuses to come.   
She won't leave Sanura."  
Ja-kal sighed. "Thank you. I guess Nefertina won't  
be joining us." He turned to  
the girls. "This is Rath." He said, pointing towards  
Rath. "And that is Armon." The big  
mummy waved from the couch. A big cat mummy walked in  
from the hallway and gave  
the new girls an odd look. "And that is Kahti, our  
sacred cat." Ja-kal said. Kahti hissed  
at the girls and went back into the hallway.  
"My name is Serena." Serena said. She introduced  
everyone else, then took off  
her backpack. "And this is Luna." She said, opening  
the backpack. A black cat with a  
moon shaped mark on her forehead jumped out.  
"I have Artimis." Mina said, opening her own  
backpack. A what cat with the  
same moon mark on his forehead jumped out and sat next  
to Luna.  
"Luna, Artimis, tell them who the StarSlayers are."   
Amy said.  
Rath raised an eyebrow. "Now whoever heard of a  
talking cat? Much less two of  
them." He sniffed.  
"Fine, we won't tell you." The white cat Artimis  
said. The mummies and Presley  
blinked in surprise. "Don't worry, I'm kidding." The  
cat said, laughing.  
"We watched the earlier battle with Rydul from the  
backpacks, and we know what  
danger your friend is in." Luna said. "Rydul is the  
leader of the StarSlayers, a band of  
evil knights from another realm. They wanted to take  
over this realm, starting with Tokyo,  
so the Sailor Scouts fought Rydul. He is a very  
strong opponent, and with your beetle  
friend, he may be impossible to beat."  
"Scarab wants to become immortal, and he also wants  
world domination." Ja-kal  
said. "If this Rydul wants to take over this  
world..."  
"Then he and Scarab are gonna have their own fight."   
Armon said. He had  
turned his attention to the conversation, and Presley  
had already turned the t.v. off.  
"They're probably focused on us, though." Setsuna  
said.  
"Hey, I got a question. Do you all transform like  
Amara?" Presley asked.  
Serena grinned. "Yep, we do. Watch."  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MOON PRISM POWER!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
Once the light faded, the girls wore the same suit  
Amara did when she  
transformed, only they each had different colors.   
Raye had red, Lita had green, Mina had  
orange, Amy had blue, Serena had rainbow colors, Rini  
had pink, and Amara, Michelle,  
Setsuna, and Hotaru had on the same dark blue to black  
shade. "Whoah..."Presley said.  
"Now I am called Sailor Moon." Serena said. She  
then introduced everyone  
again, and started to explain who and what they were,  
and their past.  
As the others talked, Sailor Neptune pulled Sailor  
Uranus over to one side.   
"Come on," Neptune whispered. "Let's go see if we  
can find Nefertina and Sanura."  
Uranus nodded. "The least we can do is apologize."   
She said. The two quickly  
entered the hallway and looked to make sure that no  
one had seen them. They carefully  
walked down the hall until they heard a hiss of  
warning.  
They looked down to see Kahti blocking the doorway in  
front of them. Kahti  
hissed again and bared her fangs and claws.  
"I don't think she wants us down here." Uranus said.  
Neptune knelt down in front of Kahti. "It's ok, we  
mean no harm. We just want  
to go see Nefertina and Sanura."  
Kahti hissed again.  
"You're talking to a cat." Uranus said. "A dead  
one." This earned her yet  
another hiss.  
"We talk to Luna and Artimis all the time." Neptune  
replied. She turned back to  
Kahti. "Please, we want to apologize to Nefertina for  
the way we acted earlier. We want  
to make sure that Sanura will be alright."  
Kahti's face softened, as if she was taking this into  
consideration. She finally  
walked to one side of the hallway and let them pass.   
Neptune gave Kahti a pat, then  
walked down the hall with Uranus to another room.  
The room was large. At the far end stood a row of  
sarcophagi. One had what  
looked like a falcon headed man on the lid. Another,  
a cat headed one. Another  
sarcophagus had a ram headed man on the lid. One had  
a man holding a scroll in one  
hand and a pen in the other, and was encircled by a  
snake. The last one had what would  
have been a lion headed goddess, but the lion head  
had no mane, and there were two  
very long fangs sticking out from the mouth. "A  
Sabertooth tiger's head." Uranus  
whispered.  
In the middle of the room was a large table. On one  
end was a miniature pyramid  
about the size of a printer box. Near the pyramid was  
various scrolls and items. Some of  
the items was an amulet in the shape of a sabercat's  
head and a pair of gauntlets, the same  
pair wore by Sanura. At the other end of the table  
was Sanura's unconsious body, and  
Nefertina.  
Nefertina had her head resting on Sanura's stomach.   
She had already removed her  
younger siblings amulet and gauntlets. Sanura was  
still breathing, or what appeared to be  
breathing, because she didn't have any lungs to breath  
with. Nefertina's eyes were  
closed, but she was listening to every single noise  
she heard.  
"Who's there?" She called out, not opening her eyes.  
The sound of the two  
Scouts boots had drawn her attention, and she new it  
wasn't the other mummies or  
Presley.  
Uranus looked over at her partner, she nodded. "It's  
me, Amara. Michelle's with  
me." Uranus said.  
Nefertina didn't say anything for a moment. "What do  
you want?"  
"We came to apologize." Neptune said. She walked  
closer to the table, pulling  
Uranus with her.  
"I don't want to talk to anybody right now."   
Nefertina replied. She kept her head  
where it was, and reached a hand up to brush Sanura's  
bangs to one side. She had opened  
her eyes, but didn't look at Uranus or Neptune.  
"Sulking isn't going to do anything, Nefertina. You  
wouldn't have been able to  
stop what happened. It was planned." Uranus said.   
"Now talk to us, we came to talk to  
you and-"  
"Well, what would you do?" Nefertina asked,  
interrupting Uranus. "Michelle  
means a lot to you, I can tell. What would you do if  
you lost her?"  
Uranus opened her mouth, then closed it again. "I  
don't know. I'd be upset. But  
I wouldn't sulk."  
"That's because you'd probably be fighting someone or  
something." Nefertina  
said. "Right now, I'm not fighting, so all I can do  
is sulk."  
"But you're acting like she's never going to wake  
up." Neptune said. She was  
starting to get upset.  
"That's because Rath and I don't know if she will  
wake up. We still have no idea  
what Scarab and that man did to her." Nefertina said.  
She took a deep breath. About  
3500 years ago, my sister was born. I was happy,  
because that would mean that I  
wouldn't be an only child. I took care of her until I  
left for the Palace, because I was  
going to work as a court musician. I had lost her the  
day that I left, and we didn't know if  
we'd see each other again. While I was there, I  
learned to drive chariots. I disguised  
myself as a man so I could race, and earned my money  
by winning races. I was saving up  
to go back to my sister. Well, one day, I won a race,  
and was ordered to become a  
guardian of the Living Horus, the newborn Prince  
Rapses. I knew then I would never  
return home." Nefertina stopped.  
Uranus and Neptune waited a moment. "How did you  
find each other then?"   
Neptune asked.  
"Sanura received a dream from the goddess Sekhmet,  
and was ordered to go to the  
Palace by that goddess. When she woke up, she had  
received her gauntlets. The  
gauntlets contain a magical energy that comes out in  
the form of a cord. Sanura can do  
just about anything with them, but she doesn't use  
them often. She traveled to the Palace  
in time to stop an assassination attempt on the  
Pharaoh. She recognized me in my  
disguise, and when I was told to take her to her room,  
she told me so. We were together  
again." Nefertina said.   
Uranus looked down at Sanura and noticed claw marks  
on her left side. "Well,  
then what happened?"  
Nefertina smiled weakly. "You're wondering about her  
scars." She said,  
touching one of the claw marks. "She was made a  
guardian of the Prince as a reward for  
saving the Pharaoh. Her patron goddess was Sekhmet,  
and when she went to the vizier  
Scarab for her amulet and armor, she received the  
extinct sabertooth tiger as a patron  
animal."  
"I thought Scarab was your enemy." Neptune said,  
frowning.  
"He is, but back then, we didn't know what he was  
planning. For training to  
become a guardian, the high priests of Sekhmets Temple  
told Sanura to go out into the  
desert to a sacred shrine of Sekhmet to meditate until  
noon. When she was out there, a  
lion attached her, giving her these scars." Nefertina  
said. "Before she passed out, she had  
commanded her cords to take her back to the Palace.   
One carried her while the other  
wrapped around her to slow the blood flow."  
"How did you die?" Neptune asked. Uranus was still  
looking at the claw marks.  
"One night, Prince Rapses went missing, and Scarab  
was missing as well. All of  
Rapses' guardians followed the chariot tracks to  
Scarab, where he was planning to  
murder the Prince. We tried to stop him, but we  
failed. Scarab's Shabti overwhelmed us,  
then he killed us with some sort of magic spell. We  
had failed to protect our Prince, I  
failed to protect my sister, and we died that night.   
I think one of us lived, and told  
whomever found us who had killed us and Rapses. None  
of us remember it."  
After a moment of silence, Uranus spoke up. "That's  
terrible. And now with  
Rydul and his StarSlayers working with this Scarab,  
we're all in trouble."  
"Who are the StarSlayers?" Nefertina asked.  
"They're a group of evil men from another realm  
dressed as mediaeval warriors.   
Rydul wears metal armor while his men wear leather  
armor. They have special magic  
attacks, and we've been fighting them for the bast  
five months." Neptune replied.   
"We're told he wants to take over this world."  
Nefertina remained silent while Uranus and Neptune  
stood there. Nefertina  
opened her mouth to say something when Sanura's hand  
twitched.   
Sitting up, Nefertina looked down at her sister. As  
she watched, Sanura's eyes  
opened. But they were different. They...  
"Look! Her eyes! They're red, and she doesn't have  
any pupils!" Uranus cried  
out, stepping in front of Neptune. She was right,  
Sanura's eyes were no longer their usual  
gray, like Nefertina's, they were completely red, and  
she didn't have any pupils.  
Nefertina jumped up and watched in utter shock and  
horror as Sanura began to  
change. Sanura's hair shrank back into her head, and  
was quickly replaced by spikes that  
curved back. As Sanura stood up, her muscles and  
bones grew in size. Her bandages  
melted into her skin, and large, overlapping plated  
scales appeared on her chest. Her  
spine shot out and became a tail, with a spike of the  
tip and four curved blades  
surrounding it, pointing towards the spike. The  
overlapping scales appeared on her thighs  
and shins, upper arms, and forearms. Where the scales  
did not grow, leathery skin was  
produced. Smaller scales that fit together appeared  
on her face as her face bones fused  
together to form a lizards snout. Large sharp teeth  
replaced her normal human ones as  
her feet became lizard like. As the claws on her  
hands and feet sprouted, a pait of huge  
dragon like wings sprang from her back, and a trail of  
spines grew out of her backbone  
down to the beginning of her tail. Once her  
transformation was complete, Sanura opened  
her toothed mouth and let loose an angry roar, then  
turned her sights on the two scouts.  
"Ja-kal! Rath! Armon! Help! It's Sanura!"   
Nefertina screamed, drawing  
Sanura's attention.  
"Scouts!" Uranus and Neptune yelled together.  
  
Ja-kal, Rath, and Armon had been talking to the  
Scouts when they heard  
Nefertina's cry for help. Everyone jumped up and ran  
down the hall in time to see a  
larged, two legged winged creature advancing on  
Uranus, Neptune, and Nefertina, who  
had not yet called her armor.  
"WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" Ja-kal, Rath, and Armon  
transformed  
quickly. Ja-kal loaded his bow and shot a flaming  
arrow at Sanura, which embedded  
itself in the back of her thigh where the big scales  
had not grown.  
"That's Sanura!" Nefertina yelled. She transformed  
and brought out her whip,  
waving it at the winged lizard in front of her.   
Sanura stepped back a bit, then her red eyes  
flashed as she swung her tail at Nefertina. The mummy  
jumped into the air, then landed  
again, swinging her whip.  
"Rath, is there any way you can control Sanura?"   
Ja-kal asked, loading another  
arrow.  
"Yes, but it may take some time. Keep Sanura busy."   
Rath replied as he ran to  
the table. He unrolled scroll after scroll, looking  
for a solution.  
"Armon, protect the Prince." Ja-kal said, firing his  
arrow at Sanura. This one  
bounced off the scales of her chest, but she was  
clearly angry.   
Rath searched his scrolls frantically, looking for a  
cure. As Nefertina and Ja-kal  
kept the enraged monster down, Armon stood by the  
Prince, ready should Sanura find  
something else to play with.  
"Venus Whip Chain Harness!" Venus yelled, and threw  
a yellow chain at Sanura.   
Sanura roared, furious, and bit through the chain.   
She unfurled her wings to show off a  
wing span of about 14 feet from wing tip to wing tip,  
and took to the air. She circled the  
mummies and the scouts, angry that she couldn't even  
hit them.  
"She's too slow!" Ja-kal yelled to Nefertina from  
the air. "Just keep her off the  
ground!" Nefertina nodded to show she understood, and  
continued to brandish her whip.  
"I've got it!" Rath exclaimed, holding up a scroll.   
Ja-kal turned to look at Rath,  
and as he did so, Sanura tried to chew off his helmet.  
She was knocked back by a well  
delivered punch from a gloved fist to the side of her  
head, and she fell to the ground,  
stunned.  
"Can you get her under control? Can you fix her?"   
Nefertina asked, anxious.  
"I can get her under control, but I wasn't looking  
for a way to change her back. I  
will once she's back to normal ... personality wise."   
Rath said. "Scarab used an  
enslavement spell on her, and has probably instructed  
her to try to destroy us. But, since  
she is an inexperienced fighter, and her fighting  
skills have only been improved through  
occasional training lessons and battles, she was  
unable to. If she had been experienced,  
she would have been able to destroy us all with very  
little effort." Rath said.  
"So you can get her to act the way she used to before  
all this happened?"   
Nefertina asked hopefully.  
"Of course I can. Just watch." Rath said. He  
opened the scroll, pointed an open  
palm at the stunned monster that was Sanura, and began  
to chant. A beam of green light  
was shot at Sanura, and once Rath finished his chant,  
the beam disappeared.  
The lizard groaned and moved slightly. "Ouch ... my  
leg." Sanura said, in her  
own voice. Nefertina sighed with relief and ran  
towards Sanura. She knelt and placed a  
gloved hand on San's injured leg, examining the arrow  
sticking out of her thigh.  
"Hey, you're gonna be ok. Don't worry. Rath said  
he'll get you back to normal."   
Nefertina said, pulling the arrow out of San's  
lizards thigh.  
"I'm different ... the potion, it changed me... Scarab  
cast a spell and..." Sanura was  
too weak to even speak, so she just stayed in her  
prone position, breathing heavily. She  
realized that since she had changed, she now contained  
blood, other bodily fluids, and  
internal organs. She had forgotten what it was like to  
actually have lungs to breath with,  
blood to bleed, and a stomach to use.  
"It's ok. Rath said he'll get you back to normal."   
Nefertina said, tossing the  
arrow aside.  
Jupiter and Mars walked up to them. "You ok?"   
Jupiter asked.  
Sanura looked at Jupiter through her usual gray eyes.  
"I don't know." She  
moaned.  
Mars held up a hand and a slip of paper with oriental  
writing appeared between  
her index finger and middle finger. She said some  
sort of prayer and dropped the paper,  
which then flew to Sanura on its own. It slipped  
itself into the belt of Sanura's kilt,  
which she still wore. "That should numb the pain."   
Mars said, smiling.  
"Thank you." Sanura said, still weak.  
Rath approached Sanura. "I'm going to find a way to  
make you normal again, or  
at least get your normal body back. It is possible  
you may keep this body, to be able to  
transform into it, like we do with our armor. Until  
then, you might as well get used to  
your new wings." He said.  
"I'll probably just put it away and not use it."   
Sanura said. Her voice was slightly  
slurred because of her lizard like tongue and mouth.   
"I just need to rest."  
"You can rest here. I'm not going anywhere."   
Nefertina said, relaxing and  
sending her armor elsewhere. She watched as her  
sister closed her eyes and fall asleep.  
Nefertina felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up  
at Sailor Moon. "Don't  
worry." Sailor Moon said. "She'll get back to  
normal."  
"I hope so." Nefertina said. Ja-kal sat next to her  
and brought her close to him in  
a reassuring hug. He didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Blast it!" Scarab said as he threw an empty clay  
jar at the wall. Rydul watched  
with amusement as Scarab fumed.  
"At least she won't be fighting. I doubt that she'll  
fully understand the  
capabilities of her new body. I don't think any of  
them will get her back to normal.   
She'll never be able to use that body properly. The  
only thing she'll become a  
professional at would be flying. But even then, she'd  
wouldn't be able to stay in the air  
forever. She'd eventually tire." Rydul said.  
"I hope you're right." Scarab said. He was still  
mad. "She wasn't able to destroy  
even one of those mummies!"  
"Then that means she's much weaker than she was,  
right?" Rydul asked. "You  
should be able to destroy her now. We'll both get  
what we want now, won't we?"  
Scarab calmed down a bit, then finally laughed.   
"You're right! Why didn't I see  
it? She *is* much weaker now!" He grinned evilly.   
"Now, the real fun starts!" 


End file.
